Once a Winchester Always
by RoriPond
Summary: Sam wasn't the first Winchester to leave the hunting lifestyle behind… Adopted into the Winchester fold after a nest of vamps obliterated her family and almost took her life, Mari never saw a future outside of the family business. Until inappropriate feelings for her pseudo brother send her running for the civilian life. #Winchester sister Pre-Season 1 one shots,varied lengths
1. Chapter 1

Title: Once A Winchester

Author: Rori Pond

Pairing: Sam/Ofc/Dean

Rating: A very dirty M later on in the story

Chapter One : Gimme Shelter

Shreveport, Louisiana 1989

She'd been kept in the dark, damp, basement for days on end, forced to watch the savage creatures feast on her family with their shark like rows of teeth. A piece of her died every time she watched the light in their eyes go dim as they succumbed to blood loss. _You'll be last. A snack to tide us over until we can move on to the next meal. _ The taunted her, their dark promises whispered through the slots of the closet where she was tied down. Her wrists were chapped and bleeding, but her body was clean. They forced her to bath daily, going on and on about what a delicacy purity was, and how it should be treated with respect. Her stomach soured. When they dressed her in the white gown she knew the end was near. She fought, hard, kicked at shins, and attempted to get free. But at eight she was no match for them. They'd laughed, smacked her around for their own amusement as they toyed with her like a cat with a mouse.

It ended the same way it'd begun with her tied back down, this time in a closet upstairs. Hope was gone. Then there came the sound of a skirmish , yelling, and the pounding of feet on stairs. Chaos erupted outside, but she couldn't see anything! Her heart pounded in her chest. She curled into herself , did her best to be as tiny as possible, and blend in to the darkness. Her fear increased with every shallow breath she dared take. Bam! The door was kicked open and she screamed. A brilliant blue light blinded her. She squeezed her eyes shut tight. She held her breath, waited for the killing blow. When it didn't come she peeled back her eyelids to discover a bear of a man with the beginnings of a beard. His face was carved out of granite, his eyes were cold, and his face was splattered with blood.

"You're not a vampire at all are you?" His voice was gruff, but gentle as he kneeled down in front of her."What's your name girl?"

"M-Mari Anne." Her voice was hoarse, and her throat felt like it'd been rubbed raw with sand paper.

"Mary?"

She nodded. He sighed, and everything about him softened. Emotion turned his black eyes into a dark brown, and his face went from stone to weathered. It was the look of a man who'd seen too much. Even at her age she knew the look would be mirrored in her own.

"How old are you?"

"Eight."

"Do you have any family I can take you back too?"

Tears formed and spilled over, ran down her face. Her body shook with silent sobs.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. My name's John Winchester and its my job to get rid of all those monsters."

"T-they ate my family."

He cringed.

"I'm sorry about that Mari. I wish I'd gotten here sooner How about we get you free?" He pulled a knife from his boot. The blade glinted in the moonlight that poured through a window. She stood still as he sawed through the rope. They fell to the floor with a thump.

"Can you walk?"

"I think so." She rose on shaky legs, like a newborn colt.

His hand shot out to steady her, warm, strong, and comforting.

"Come on, Mari."

She hesitated.

"Where?"

"To my car so we can get out of here."

"And then?"

"We'll figure things out."

"No, there still out there, they'll find me, they promised."

"I promise you Mari, I won't let anything happen to you ever again."

She eyed him.

"Come on my boys are at the hotel room, you'll like them a lot. Sam is six, and Dean is ten." He made small talk that put her at ease as he guided her out of the corpse laden building and down to a sleek black car. He opened the trunk and pulled out a gas can.

"You get in the car, and I'll go torch the place. Most people don't know the monsters are real, and we want to keep it that way."

"No."

He frowned. "No?"

"I don't want to stay here by myself. Can I please go with you Mr. John."

"It's just John, Mari... I should tell you no, but after everything you've seen you deserve to be a part of this."

Together they'd headed back into the house and she'd watched as he doused the rickety, stairs with gas, leading a trail back out to the porch. He lit a match and handed it to her. She took it and tossed it down onto the ground. Her eyes watched the flame form and eat up the gas like a hungry thing. They moved down from the porch and stood by the car, watching in silence as her worse nightmare went up in smoke.

"Come on, let's get you back to the room, and tend to your wounds." John opened the passenger seat and she climbed inside, weary, but hopeful. He'd saved her from those things, he had to be at least somewhat decent right? John got behind the wheel. The car roared to life and she jumped. He chuckled.

"That's just her way of saying hi."

"Her?"

"Oh yeah, the Impala is a classy lady." He patted the dash with pride." Got to treat her right."

She nodded. They pulled away from the collapsed house and she said a prayer for her family as she said a silent goodbye. The wheels on the ground and the sway of the car lulled her into the first restful sleep she'd had in who knew how long.

A hand shook her.

"NO!" She screamed, scrambled away.

"Mari, it's just John, Nothing's going to hurt you. You're safe now." His words penetrated her panic. She focused in on her surroundings. John held his hands up from his position at the wheel.

"We're at the hotel… remember I told you my boys were here?"

She nodded, ashamed and scared.

"Are you ready to get cleaned up, get some food in your belly, and meet them?"

"I think so."

He gave her a kind smile.

"Good, come on then." He stepped out of the car and she scrambled after him. When he closed the door behind him, she clutched his large, calloused, hand. He paused, peered down at her. He opened his mouth as if to speak, shook his head and continued to walk. "It's okay, I promise."

They stopped in front of a hotel room and he knocked. The door opened a crack to reveal a freckled face and piercing green eyes.

"Dad?" His brown wrinkled with confusion.

"It's me Dean."

"Christo?"

"Good Boy."

The lock slid back, the door swung open, and the two stepped inside.

"Dean this is Mari, I found her in a nest of vampires. She lost her family, and I want you and Sammy to make her feel welcome, she'll be staying with us for awhile, you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Mari this is Dean."

"Hi." Her voice squeaked and she glanced back down at the ground.

"Hi." Dean said.

"Where's Sammy?" John asked.

"Asleep on the bed."

"All right, how about we see if we can get some of his clothes for Mari? We have some loose ends to tie up Mari. We can worry about what to do with you after that."

In the end the connection between the four had been too formidable to break. She had no family and they only had each other, so the three had become four, and Winchester had been added behind Mari Ann to replace Johnson, and a sister was born out of blood, and battle.


	2. She Aint Heavy She's My Sister

Title:Once A Winchester... Always

Author: Rori Pond

Pairing: Sam/Ofc/Dean

Rating: A very dirty M later on in the story

She Aint Heavy, She's my sister

Hair whipped around, covered her face, and tickled her neck. Mari tipped her head back and welcomed the cool wind on her face. Free's "All right now" blasted out of the speakers as they sped down the road in the Impala with no particular destination in mind. They were between jobs. It was times like these she loved most. When it felt more like an epic road trip with family, and less like an endless spree of salt, burns, and others. What they did was necessary.

It was a thankless job she was proud to be a part of but it wore you down ate away at your soul , bit by bit, until you found yourself peering in the mirror, unsure of who you'd become and what the future held for you. That's why downtime was a Godsend. Dad forgot that. He got caught up in the hunt, went into tunnel vision, and didn't surface until the job was done. It was the Marine in him. _And the grieving husband. _

She glanced down at Sam and smiled. For once her baby brother looked truly happy. He did what needed to be done, but he had no taste for it. Not like Dad, Dean, or even her. She saw the faces of her tormenters when she hunted. It was a chance to avenge her family, and prevent anyone else from ending up like she did. Dean… he wanted to be like Dad, and though he'd never said it in so many words, it was for Mary. Mary Winchester, she owed the woman her life. There was no doubt in her mind it was her name that kept her from being chucked into the foster system quicker than you could say boo.

"You guys hungry?" Dad yelled over the music.

"Starving!"

Dean's response made her roll her eyes.

"When aren't you?" She shot back.

"Bite me string bean. It's not my fault you can't keep any meat on your bones."

Sam chuckled, used to their banter.

"Back in your corners guys. Sammy?"

"Yeah I'm hungry too."

"Good, I saw a sign for a food turn off about twenty miles back, we should come up on it soon."

Like clockwork the sign appeared a few more miles down the road. Dad made a sharp right and they pulled off the highway. They passed a couple of gas stations before they spotted the off brand pizza parlor.

"Yes! I call dibs on a meat lover's!" Dean yelled. The glee in his voice made her laugh. Her older brother always excited about the little things in life.

"I don't care what we order as long as there are no onions!" Mari called.

John laughed, and shook his head.

"I'm with Mar on that one," Sam said, his nose wrinkled up in disgust. Dean's onion farts were legendary.

John parked the car.

"Okay onion free zone tonight, two against one Dean."

"No fair, they always team up on me."

"That's what younger siblings do," John said.

Mari smiled, being included still filled her with warmth and acceptance, even though it'd been many years since they'd taken her in. They all exited the car and walked into the Pizza Parlor.

"I'm going to go hit the head. You guys want to play a round of pool first?" John nodded toward one of the vacant tables.

"Yeah Dad, I'll get them started." Dean said. He turned to face Mari and Sam. "You guys go and stand by the table to hold it."

"All right, come on Sam," she said. They walked over to the wall, picked out a couple of pool sticks that felt balanced and walked over to the table on the far left.

"Ooh look the squirts got a girlfriend."

Mari arched a brow, but remained quiet.

"How'd you swing her kid? She's older then you."

"She's not my girlfriend." Sam rolled his eyes. "She's my sister."

"What?" The group of teenagers burst into laughter. "Come on lil man, that's not your sister."

Heat filled Mari's cheeks. The difference in their skin was all people seemed to see. She was a honeyed brown, with black hair, and brown eyes and they weren't .

"You embarrassed to be out with her or something?" The dark haired boy taunted.

"No!" Sam's hands clenched into fists.

She opened her mouth to put them in their place. Ready to let them feel the sting of her sharp tongue.

"We got a problem over here?" Dean appeared out of thin air, a cue ball clutched in his hand tight enough to turn his knuckles white. He was good at that, showing up at just the right moment to save the day. She scowled.

"No problem man, just complementing the youngster here on landing this fine piece of—."

"Hey!" Dean snapped. "You finish that sentence and we're going to have a problem. I don't take kindly to assholes talking about my baby sister that way." His eyes were hard. He owned every inch of his six feet. Fear blossomed in the boys eyes as they recognized just how dangerous the soft

Mari's face flushed. At thirteen she looked a good two or three years older. It worked to her advantage on hunts, but other times like this it did the exact opposite.

"I could've handled it myself."

"I'm sure you could short stuff, not the point. Certain things are a brother's job. I don't think we have a problem though, do we fellas?" he asked. spoken young man was.

"Naw, no problem man. We were just finishing up."

"You do that."

The boys gathered their pool balls and returned them to the cashier.

"You can't always fight my battles for me," Mari crossed her arms over her chest.

Dean turned around.

"No, but I can sure as hell try. It's my job to take care of you and Sammy. You're just lucky Dad didn't' see it."

"See what?" Dad asked.

"Nothing just some scummers trying to hit on Mar." Dean shook his head. "Are we gonna decide on pizza and play a few games while we wait?"

Dad studied them before he nodded. It was something she'd seen more and more lately. Dead deferring to Dean's judgment about things. It scared her, made her think he was planning on leaving for longer stints. The older they got the more things changed.

If the only knew what the road ahead had in store for them. *sighs


	3. A Promise Made

.

A Promise Made

A euphoric high swept through her body! She'd just made her first vamp kill, beheaded the bastard when he corned Dean. It was her first interaction with the species on a hunt since that night in the old house. Her stomach turned. She made it down the stairs, halfway to the Impala, leaned over, and spilled her lunch onto the lawn.

Deans' roar of laughter increased in volume as he came near. He pulled her braid out of the line of fire, and patted her back.

"Happens to the best of us sometimes."

She wanted to tell him to shut his pie hole, but her mouth was occupied. Finished she sat up, wiped her mouth on her sleeve, and narrowed her eyes at a smirking Dean. Her Father arrived, peered down at the mess of sick and frowned.

"That's not like you Mari." He placed the back of his hand on her head and grunted.

"She's not squeamish, she's sick boy. Her forehead is burning up. Come on, let's haul it out of here double time."

_Thank God. _She'd been worried she was going soft. A hunter who hesitated or fell apart died. They all knew that. The world around her began to blur, and she swayed.

"Whoa!" The feel of strong arms encircling her helped her stay grounded.

"Come on Ri, let's get you to the car." It was Dean, only he called her that. He helped her to the car, opened the door, and laid her across the back seat. She closed her eyes to keep the world from spinning and prayed she could keep everything in her stomach. _If I puke in Baby, I'll never live it down._ Her lids drifted shut and she succumbed to the darkness.

She opened her eyes and peered around the dimly lit room. Blankets had been tossed over the window, so it must be daytime. _How long had she been here? Where was everyone else? _

"Sam, Dean?" Her throat ached and her voice was hoarse.

"They're at school. We're back home." Dad walked into her room and sank down. "How are you feeling? You've had a fever of one hundred and two for a day or so. I was about ready to take you into the hospital."

"Thirsty, and drained, but better." He placed a hand on her forehead.

"Well your fever has broken. I'll get you some water, and a little more medicine." One on one time with Dad was rare. It sucked it was for such a shit reason.

He returned with water and two pills. She tossed them back, drank a half cup of water and handed it over.

"I need to talk to you about something." He sank down onto the bed beside her. She'd never seen him look so serious.

"Dad?"

"We never get a chance to talk alone. So I have to say this now. I know it's a lot to lay on you, but if it's one thing I've taught you it's too sacrifice for family."

His words scared her.

"What's going on?"

"I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't be so quick to agree to this one, it's not an easy call to make. If I'm not around and the boys fall prey to the darkness that surrounds us, and turn into something… less than human I want to know you'll put them down."

She gasped. They lived with that reality in the back of their mind, buried deep where it wouldn't affect their ability to hunt, but they never said the words out loud."

"Dad that's not going to—."

"Promise me." He pinned her with a dark gaze, full of desperation and sorrow. How could she do anything other than ease his mind.

"Okay Dad, I promise."

"Okay." He sighed, the tension melted from him like ice-cream cone in ninety degree heat. It was clear he'd been worried, but why?


	4. Twisted Sister

This was the part she and Sam hated most about hunting, starting over somewhere else as the new guy. Dean had a knack for charming the pants off anything with a set of mammary glands, and making the guys want to be him. It was a skill set she envied. She hitched her book bag up higher and turned toward Sam with a sigh. Dean was a Senior and they were stuck playing the roller of lower class. She always tried to put on a show for Sam, boost his confidence, and set him at ease. He was still finding himself and growing into his body. It made for tough going in high school, so he needed the extra boost. She was okay where she was at. Not the prettiest. Her body was bigger than the fashion called for, and she was older than her age. The lame lines and girl gossip didn't jive. It ended her labeled the oddity. She'd made her peace with it.

"You ready Sammy?"

"Yeah." He mumbled and kicked at the grass.

"Come on, it'll be fun." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and started to walk up the stairs. "I looked into this place before we came, they have a killer academic program. It should keep that big brain of your challenged. No boredom like last time. Man, that school was snooze city."

"You mean that entire town." He offered up a small smile and she grinned.

"Yeah."

Whispers dodged their footsteps. Sam's slighter frame stiffened. She looked up and sent an angry glare at the gaggle of blonde girls gathered on the sidelines. They quickly glanced away and she smirked. _No one made her little brother feel uncomfortable and got away with it when she was there. _ Dean had a more … hands on approached but she preferred subterfuge. They walked through the double doors and found their way to the front office where Dean lounged against the door. He had on a pair of worn jeans, a white t-shirt and the well worn brown leather jacket. His collar was flipped up and a smirk lined its lip. The sight did funny things to her stomach. She looked away ashamed. _What kind of pervert gets their jollies off to their brother? _

She'd always known her brother was gorgeous, but lately…

"Took you two long enough."

"All the cool kids are fashionably late anyways, right Sammy?"

"Yeap."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Okay smart asses, let's get inside and register."

"Yes Dad." She rolled eyes.

"Hey lose the attitude sister." He leaned in . "You surfing the crimson tide or something?" he whispered.

"Or something," She agreed.

He looked perplexed. Guilt forced her gaze down. She was being a bitch, but right now she needed the distance that aloofness provided. Dean had a way of pulling secrets out of her, and this one needed to stay buried until the crush subsided. Dad said they'd be here for awhile, she'd redirect attention to someone else. Maybe even score a first date and pretend to be normal.


	5. Brother Awakened

Funny story, I had no plans on writing in Dean's pov, but as usual the ornery Winchester has to have his way *rolls eyes. He claimed he had his own version of this story to tell.

_What the fuck is she doing? _ I watched Ri through narrowed eyes as she flirted with the quarter back. It wasn't her style or her type. She preferred to stay under the radar, and liked egg heads. At least I think she did. It suddenly dawned on me I'd never really seen her with a gut that way. The fact that she was growing up had started to become a problem. She had curves in a the right places, and a sassy mouth match. I didn't like the way guys looked at her, or the fact that I was one of them. The Qt gave her a quick once over that made my temperature boil. The scum wanted one thing and I'd be damned if he got it from my sister.

"Dean… Dean."

"What?" I turned to peer at the petite blond I'd been chatting up at the pep rally.

"I said we should get together after school today."

"I'd love to Sarah, but I can't family stuff."

"Oh yeah, I know how that is, especially being the oldest." She rolled her blue eyes and I nodded. Any other time I'd be all over her like a cheap suit. Right now, I couldn't muster up enough energy to give a damn.

I saw Brad Johnson lean in and whisper into Ri's ear. She laughed and gave him a sly smirk. _ That's it._

"I'll catch up with you later, I need to check on my little brother and my sister."

"Okay?" I could hear the question in her voice. Ignoring it I walked over to Ri.

"Ri, we should go."

"Why? I'm having a good time."

"Don't' worry I'll make sure she gets home." The jock's cocky tone stuck in my craw.

"Yeah I just bet you would. Come on Ri. We got that family thing to do." I was lying out my ass, but she didn't know that.

Her body tensed, and she turned to me.

"Dad?"

"Yeah." _ I'd wing it, make up something that sounded good, but lead to a cold trail. _

"Sorry, Brad, we need to get out of here."

"Its cool… don't' be a stranger."

"I won't." She shot him a wink. I turned and began to walk, she'd catch up.

"So where's the fire?"

"Apparently in your pants. Really Ri? A jock?" _ Fuck I wish I thought more before I opened my trap. _

"Really you lecturing me? Weren't you over there talking to the living, breathing, blonde, Barbie."

"That's different."

"Why because you're a boy and I'm a girl."

"No."

"Then why?"

I could see the glimmer of pain my words caused.

"Look I'm sorry, just forget it."

"No. I want to know what's going on Dean. It's not like you to give a shit what I do."

"Maybe it is," I mumbled.

She opened her mouth to speak .

"Hey, what's going on? Are we leaving?" Sam appeared beside us, unknowingly saving my bacon.

"Yeah I guess so, Sammy. You ready?" RI asked.

Sam nodded.

_Things are grim when I have Sammy to thank for saving my ass. I need to get my head on straight. _


	6. Crossing Lines

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and follows I'm having a great time with this one. I'm sorry I've been gone for a bit. But the hardwork paid off! My very first published piece will release April the 12th!

Stunned Mari was paralyzed as her too heavy limbs refused to corporate. Her head pounded and her vision blurred. Something or someone had gotten the drop on her from behind. _So much for being the backup, sorry Dean. _

_No!_ She sat straight up in bed, panting as her eyes looked about the room wildly.

"It's okay Ri, I got you." The comforting voice of Dean brought her into the present.  
"Dean?"

"Yeah Ri." His large hand rubbed her back and she took a deep breath, focusing on calming herself as her heart thudded in her chest. The nightmares always came back around the anniversary. It was why Dean was crammed behind her in the tiny twin bed. Things had been rocky between them but like any family they banded together when it really counted.

"You here with me now?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Dad was off on a separate hunt this year which stung. He usually made it a point to stick around for this date, but she was sixteen. Too old to be looking to her Daddy for comfort, especially in their line of work. That kind of damsel in distress attitude would get you killed. Disgusted by her weakness she threw back the covers and swung her legs over the side.

"It's three in the morning we should try to get some sleep. Daylight is going to come mighty early tomorrow."

"Mhmm."

She heard him fumbling with the nightstand. Click. The small desk lamp they'd purchased because Sam liked to read when others wanted to sleep illuminated the space. Sleep mused hair looked good on Dean. It should be illegal for a man to look that good fresh out of sleep. His hazel gaze held hers.

"I'm here Ri, nothing will happen to you , do you understand?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Good, now come here." He laid back,opened his arms, and she climbed into them. They'd done this since she was a child. But things were so much different now. She snuggled into his side, rested her head on his chest and inhaled the scent of soap, oil, and musk that was O' dee Dean. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and her bones liquefied.

"I will always take care of you Mari Winchester."

She lifted her head and their gazes locked. His eyes turned shade darker and glossed. They moved together as one. Their lips meet. A flash of heat warmed her body from the inside out. It was crossing a line. His lips brushed hers again and she found she couldn't bring herself to care. Closing her eyes she savored the gentle caresses , open her mouth, to allow his tongue entrance. The kiss was slow and sensual as their tongues tangled and tasted. He was minty and addictive. His arm tightened around her waist pulling her closer. Their bodies aligned and she felt his hardness pressed up against her belly. A thrill of excitement ran through her. This was further then she'd ever been before. It was pretty much impossible to date given their lifestyle and the three every protective men in her life.

"Dean? Mari?"

Sam's voice washed over them like a bucket of cold water. They scooted as far apart as possible and she closed her eyes as shame hit her in waves.

"We're here Sammy, Ri had a bad dream."

"You okay Ri?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine Sammy. Go back to sleep."

"Okay." His sleep worn voice made her smile. She loved that boy like he was her own.

"Ri?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What was that?"

She forced herself to do what was best for them all.

"A mistake."

Silence fell between them. She began to drift off when he whispered. "Liar."


End file.
